Ninja Near: Night of a Million Deaths
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: Near decides he's had it with being emotionless, and goes on a rampage to show the world that he, the world's smartest man alive, means business as he slaughters everyone he knows, starting first with Matt and Mello! Can the world survive this new threat?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. I don't know who does, but Near decided once again that I needed to die. He failed, obviously.

'_Get out, you little maggot!_' Near tossed and turned in his sleep, wincing as he tried to keep his eyes shut. He had that nightmare again, one where everyone he knew abused him, either verbally or emotionally, '_Get lost, punk. You don't belong here._' He shivered as he heard those voices. It was unbearable some nights, to have this terrible dream, and it made him glad he stabbed his emotions and stuffed them in a box. He'd been having the nightmares since he left the Wammy House, but they'd gotten almost constant in the past month. '_God, Near, you're such a moron,_' Near felt his own eyes water no matter how shut they were, for every time he dreamt of Matt or Mello abusing him, like all of the others, he wanted to off himself right there, '_You're the worst. I let you win out of pity._'

"S-stop," he whispered, still asleep as he was, "Please... leave me alone." He curled up even tighter, wincing as though someone hit him.

'_Heh... you're awfully cute when you're curled up like that. The pain and suffering becomes you, little boy_,' Near choked on his saliva, his breathing becoming rapid as he heard laughter in his dream, '_Come 'ere_.' Then, he woke up. He bolted up in bed, screaming his lungs out as loudly as he could, clutching his blankets as his eyes widened. He screamed until his lungs threatened to burst, and only when he looked around did he stop, realizing he wasn't in a prison cell full of men. He was in his room, in his apartment. His dolls looked back at him emptily, and as he looked in the mirror, his skin was as white as the sheets on his bed. He was shaking as well.

"N-no... not again," he whispered to himself, shivering, "Not that dream... not that horrible dream." He looked at his reflection again, his frown as deep as the terror in his eyes. His nightmare was becoming more and more vivid as time went on. Finally, he heard banging on the front door, and all of the fear he tried to control came flooding back as he remembered the men throwing him against the wall until he slid down, nearly dead before they... before they...

"Near, are you all right!?" came Matt's voice, and Near heard the worry in him, "Dude, you were screaming! What's going on!? Are you hurt!?" Near smiled weakly. Matt was always worried about him, when he wasn't glued to Mello's hip.

"Come on, Near, open the damn door!" Mello was with Matt as well, something that also relieved Near as he crawled out of bed, "You actually woke us up. At least have the decency to answer the damn door!" Near practically rushed to his door, and threw it open. Indeed, Matt and Mello stood there, fully dressed despite having been woken up. Near didn't care for the inconsistency. He was just happy to see them as he tackled both of them onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Just a nightmare... just a bad dream. I'm sorry, Matt... Mello..." Matt patted Near's back as Mello grunted and hugged him reluctantly. Struggling, they all stood up as Near led them into his apartment, turning on the lights. Matt crashed into a chair as he fiddled around with his goggles, Mello taking the couch for himself.

"So, was it the same dream as last night?" Matt asked, and Near nodded slowly, looking at them both worriedly, "...damn. I think you need to see a doctor."

"I... might," Near agreed, shivering again, "But it was worse... another scene was added..." He opened his mouth once more to speak, but no words came out again. Mello looked over at Matt after a moment of silence, but when Near didn't continue, he looked at the boy and frowned. He hated Near, but even he knew Near was terrified, something that was so rare for him to show, it merited every ounce of Mello's concern.

"What happened, Near?" he asked, "It's okay. We want to help you." Near looked up at him, and shivered as he grabbed Mello's hand in one of his own, and Matt's in the other, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Whatever was going on, this really wasn't like Near at all. Even last night, he hadn't reacted so badly.

"I... I was... I was raped," he said, "In my dream... they beat me before they... before they did it. There were... men. A lot of them. And... it was terrifying. Why am I having these dreams?" Matt and Mello looked over at each other again, and Near looked down as he said, "I'm sorry. You both don't want to hear this."

"No, dude, it's not that," Matt told him gently, "It's just that we have no idea what to suggest. This is getting to be really bad, especially if you're dreaming of sex." Near frowned, and Mello snorted, causing both Near and Matt to look over at him curiously.

"Hey, don't get us wrong, sex is totally awesome," Mello said, grinning, "Hell, I'd love to try it one day, but let's be realistic about this. Maybe it's a sign." Near's eyes widened in a mixture of anger and disbelief. He was _raped_ in his dream, and Mello was twisting his words around!

"Of what!?" Near blurted out, standing up furiously as he let go of his two friends, "That you're a complete and utter moron!?"

"Hey, don't get all bitchy on me, Near!" Mello snapped back, standing up as well, "You do realize your dreams aren't too far from reality, right? No one really likes you, dude. If they aren't looking to kick you in the face, then they're either pedophiles or members of SPK." Near growled angrily. Of everyone he knew, he should've known better than to ever let Mello so close to his feelings. Mello just smashed them to pieces like Godzilla rampaging over Tokyo. His eyes threatened to water, but he forced the tears away.

"Go to hell, Mello!" Near exclaimed, and stormed into his room, slamming the door. Mello looked at the door, and then to Matt, who shrugged.

"You did kind of piss him off, buddy," Matt stated, "He kind of needed us, and you told him his dream was retarded." Mello frowned. That was true enough, but what was he supposed to say? He didn't want to _lie_ to Near. Gently, Mello walked over and knocked on the door as he asked, "Near, are you okay?"

"Go away, Mello," Near mumbled, and didn't answer the door. Mello knocked again, but Near was silent. Mello simply sighed, and turned back to Matt.

"I think I screwed up, compadre," he said, "Should we stay here or go back to our place?" Matt thought about it for a moment, and then grinned, patting the couch as Mello returned to it.

"We need to stay," Matt said, and Near looked at his door, shocked for the moment, "Near needs to know that even though we're assholes, we're there for him and we... tolerate him. That, and he has food, which we lack. At the very least, let's stay so we can raid his fridge." Near's eyes narrowed flatly, but part of him felt relief that Mello and Matt would be staying with him, even if it was for food. After that, he listened to see what was being said, but all that greeted him was silence. Either Matt and Mello left, or they fell asleep. Near sighed. He wanted to talk to someone who'd take him seriously. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hmm?" came a tired voice on the other end. Near smiled.

"Hello, Halle. Can we talk?" he asked innocently, but a grumble told him she wasn't willing to listen to him.

"...Near, it's 4 in the morning. Call back during normal hours and go to sleep," she grumbled, and hung up on him. Near stared at his phone, and frowned again. Halle was his best worker; how could she leave him when he needed a friend? Sighing, he dialed another number, and again, he was glad when the person picked up.

"Yes? You've reached the Wammy House. May I help you?" it was Roger! Near smiled widely, knowing Roger was always there for him.

"Roger! I need to talk to you," Near whispered, trying to keep his excitement down, "Halle hung up on me, and Matt and Mello made it worse. I had the nightmare again, but this time, I was..."

"...Near, you're almost 18. You can't keep calling me every time you wet the bed," Roger told him sternly, clearly not having heard most of what he said, "Now, get off of the phone, climb into bed, and go to sleep. And don't call me so early again or I'm blocking your number." Then, he too hung up. Near's eyes watered again. He tried Matsuda's number next, but the phone was turned off. That meant he was with Mikami Teru, so neither of them could help Near. Mogi's phone went right to voice mail, and after that, Near just became too depressed to try anyone else. He sighed, and looked over at the comic he kept on the floor. He picked it up.

"...if I was Batman, no one would treat me like this," he said to himself almost emptily, "But I am no hero. I am a human. How can I... keep myself from being hurt? Mello has a point; no one appears to like me very much. What did I ever do, though? Even at the orphanage, no one liked me." Near sighed. He wanted to cry, to get angry and to smash something apart, but he'd become too used to stuffing his feelings down the toilet that it just felt... impossible. No, it wasn't impossible. He just told Mello to _go to hell_, the most he'd ever gotten angry before. And, it felt... good. Grinning, Near opened up the comic book.

"According to this, Batman was just a normal man with no true super-powers," Near observed, blinking, "Hmm... is it possible that I too... could become... no. No, that's not the answer." He closed the book, and looked out his window as a soft breeze blew in, ruffling his hair. A soft smile crept on his face, until he saw two men leaving the complex. It wasn't that he hated them, but he overheard what they were saying. And, it was about him.

"So, did you hear that Near got two new Pokemon dolls?" one of them asked, "How many dolls does that dork need?"

"I know. He's such a loser!" the other replied, "For a genius, you'd think he'd be interested in books and shit!" Near growled, clenching his fists. His neighbors were talking about _him!_ And they didn't even _know anything about him!_ It was _wrong_! His eye twitched as he shut his window, storming onto his bed.

"That's it. I've had it with being a kick bag for everyone else," he told himself, feeling his fury actually rise, "It's time I got my emotions back and let the world know that I, Near, the best genius in the world, am _no one's_ bitch, no matter how many times Mello calls me one." He stood up and walked over to his closet, throwing it open. He frowned at all the white he owned, and dug around until he pulled out a black coat and a pair of jeans. He grinned, dressing himself as best he could until he looked quite unlike himself. Then, he dug out a black headband, and a black handkerchief, slipping the band onto his forehead, and the kerchief around his mouth. He looked in the mirror, and snorted. He looked somewhat like a ninja, and although that wasn't technically what he was going for, it was enough for him to deem worthy for what he wanted.

"...Ninja Near," he whispered, as he saw his reflection, "Yes. I like that name. Ninja Near. I am silent like a ninja, and sneaky like one. I will... prove that I'm just as capable of killing as Mello is." He grinned in the mirror, and then walked over to the door. Slowly pulling it open, he called, "Mello? Can I talk to you?" But, he received no answer. Blinking, he walked into his living room. There, he found Matt and Mello asleep on his couch, a bag of chips dangling out of Matt's hands. Near simply stared, and realized that he didn't _want_ them in _his_ apartment. His fists clenched as he walked over, snatching the bag away from Matt. Then, he opened a window, and walking back, picked Matt up nearly effortlessly. He walked to the window, and proceeded to _shove Matt right out the window!_ He simply smiled innocently as he heard a thud below, and then turned to Mello. Ah, Mello, the same asshole who made fun of him and mocked him, and hated him for a reason Near could never control. Now, he would feel Near's revenge fully as Near picked him up as well, walking back to the window.

"My dearest Mello... you always wanted a heads-up on something, didn't you?" Near whispered, grinning psychotically as he looked on the face of what he now deemed his biggest opponent, "Well, rejoice, my rival. You'll be the first to crush Matt to pieces as you fall right on his head." Then, he too shoved Mello right out the window, and laughed when he heard the loud thud, and then two loud screams as both boys woke up from their slumber.

"_SHIT! MY SEGA GENESIS! IT'S CRUSHED!_" Matt cried as Mello roared, "_NEAR, YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR THAT, YOU BITCH!_" Near simply grinned again as he slammed the window shut. That took care of his problem... until he heard Mello rushing up the stairs and banging on his door. He sighed. He knew this wouldn't have been that easy, but he was glad the door was locked. That'd hold Mello off for a minute or two, and as Near opened the window, he climbed onto the windowsill. Matt looked up in disbelief as he said, "Don't tell me you're going to escape Mello through the window!"

"This is where ninja skills come in, my dearest Matt," Near said, eye twitching as he jumped up out of the window. Matt looked in utter awe as Near flew through the air, landing on the roof next door just as Mello kicked down the door, rushing into the now-empty apartment like a SWAT team. Near looked back and down at his window just in time to see Mello poke his head out of the window and look down at Matt, who pointed to the roof Near was on. Mello looked up, his eye twitching. He had no idea how Near managed to get up there, but once he got there himself, Near was dead.

"Near, get back here before I kill you!" Mello yelled, but Near simply snickered and disappeared as Mello's temper flared, "_FINE, BITCH, YOU GET TO DIE!_" He jumped out the window again, landing next to Matt as he finished with, "_DON'T THINK DEATH WILL SAVE YOU, EITHER!_" Near flat out laughed as he ran, and Matt looked over at Mello in disgust. Near had cut Mello off before he actually finished, and not having said what he wanted, Matt took it the wrong way as he screamed.

"...dude, that's disgusting!" Matt exclaimed, giving Mello a thumbs-down, "I don't know _what_ church tried to raise you, but back where I was born, that was disgusting _and_ illegal!" Mello gave Matt a flat stare and dragged him away to give chase to Near, feeling he shouldn't have to respond to Matt. Meanwhile, Near himself was running along the roof, jumping the small gap to another building. He didn't know what he should be doing first, but he knew it involved avoiding Mello at all costs. Even if he was going to be a ninja, he wasn't exactly skilled, yet. Mello could still kill him, and that thought was what pumped Near to run even faster than he normally did as he jumped onto another roof. But, he soon saw he was quickly running out of roof space.

"...I may be a ninja, but there's more than running on a roof, I suppose," he told himself, looking down over the side, "I suppose I should be scared, but for some reason, I'm not. I suppose the thought of Mello scares me more than death." As he came to the edge, Near screeched to a stop. He could hear Mello trying to climb onto a roof, and knew he only had a few moments before the crazy psychopath caught up to him. He sighed, and praying that his new ninja skills worked, he put one foot over the edge. Then, he began to actually _walk down the wall toward the ground_. He wasn't even falling like he should've been! Matt simply stared with wide eyes as he watched, looking up at Mello, who was halfway up a ladder.

"...dude, I think you'd better look at this!" Matt exclaimed, trying to tug on Mello's leg, "Near's _walking down a wall!_" Mello looked down flatly at Matt, not sure of how to even respond to the exclamation or if he should even take Matt seriously. He never usually did.

"Yeah, and I'm flying up this ladder," Mello said flatly, "Shut up and help me before the little brat gets away." Matt blinked, wondering just why Mello didn't believe him, but simply shrugged as he helped Mello climb up the rest of the ladder. Near, who made it to the ground, simply blinked. They could've just avoided the ladder and ran to where he was trying to walk down, but all the more power if they wanted to follow him to the exact. He simply grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ninja star. He chucked it directly at Mello, and despite his horrible skills with darts, he hit the man head on, who screamed and fell off the ladder, landing right on Matt again, both landing with a loud crash onto the sidewalk. Feeling he successfully dealt with his two rivals, Near simply walked down the street. He had never hurt anyone before, but it felt good. Especially since his target was Mello. But, as he walked down the road, he frowned.

"But, now what do I do?" he asked himself, in his usual calm voice, "It's not even five… and… and I feel very… oddly… as though something in me is snapping apart. Do I want _more_ revenge?" He looked around the street, and not to his surprise, no one was even up yet. He sighed, and then remembered how many people hung up on him when he needed them most. His eyes narrowed. "What am I thinking? Yes, I actually do. I can just get my sweet revenge right now, and they'll be none the wiser about it," he told himself, smirking, "Yes. It's perfect. Darkness is my friend, and I shouldn't waste the night because normal people sleep. I'm hardly... normal. And, I'm smart enough to avoid the police. Hell, I'm smart enough to succeed past L, the police are like retarded idiot-children to me." He laughed, and looked up as he stopped outside one apartment complex. Mikami Teru lived there, and Near remembered Matsuda's phone was shut off. He grinned. He could take down Mikami and Matsuda within ten minutes. They deserved it for not listening to his problems.

"...perfect," he hissed, and slipped over to the wall. He climbed up it, and jumped over to Mikami's door. Narrowing his eyes, he raised a hand and said, "Keyless Enter!" The door swung open, admitting Near into the rather well-kept, organized apartment. He crept past the living room silently, thankful for all the years he spent as an emotionless doll. He crept to the bedroom, and creaked the door open. There, Mikami slept, with Matsuda cuddling close to him happily. Near's eye twitched, unable to believe either of them would be dating each other, but he simply shrugged. They'd be together for eternity in five seconds. He snorted, and took out a wakizashi from behind him, stalking over to Matsuda. Yes, Matsuda would die first, because Matsuda actually worked with Near. Closing his eyes, Near stabbed Matsuda in the back, and grinned as a scream of agony erupted from the man, promptly waking Mikami up.

"What!? What the hell!?" Mikami bolted up, and then looked down to where he felt moisture, seeing his hands covered in blood, "...Matsuda!? Oh Kami, Matsuda, wake up!!" Mikami's eyes widened. He knew, Matsuda was dead. He looked over, seeing Near with the bloodied wakizashi, and his jaw dropped as he said, "Why!? Why did you kill him!? I'm deleting you, you little brat!" Mikami flew out of bed, running to his desk to retrieve something, but Near was much quicker. Mikami managed to open the drawer to retrieve the Death Note he carried, but right as he got the pen, Near struck. Mikami wasn't able to simply dodge in the dark. Near tacked Mikami with four stars, and Phoenix Wright's best buddy went down. At first, he blinked, and then, he looked down. Blood was ruining the carpet. Near's body wanted to run, but instead, he laughed. He felt another snap in his mind, and stepping over the blood, he walked to the windowsill, promptly ignoring the two bodies he just killed.

"One little clone, and one little drone down," he said to himself in a sing-song voice, "How weird for me, though… I actually feel normal, doing this. Am I going… crazy? I'm not sure." He put his blade away, and smirking, left the apartment through the window as silently as he broke in. There were still many people who needed to taste revenge, and his blade was still wet with Matsuda's blood. Laughing maniacally, Near continued down the road. Yes, they would all taste the fury that belonged to him and his slowly snapping mind. Within a few short minutes, he came to the train station. He glanced at the ATM machine; he had no money to buy a rail card, but then he remembered he did have ninja skills. He simply snorted, and jumped into the air, landing on the roof of a train that passed by the station. Aizawa looked up, as he was currently _on_ the train, and bit his lip. He didn't think birds were heavy enough to land so hard, but when the window smashed to pieces, he screamed and jumped out of his seat as Near came in.

"N-Near!? What the hell, little buddy!?" Aizawa asked, unable to believe the sight he beheld was Near, "Why're you dressed as a ninja, and why are you covered in blood!?" Near simply snorted, and produced his bloody wakizashi. Aizawa's eyes widened in horror as he said, "Whoa! Put that down, Near! Wait... what are you doing!? _GET AWAY FROM ME!_" Aizawa stood, taking his handgun out of his belt and aiming for Near. He attempted to simply stun the boy, but when he shot, Near ducked behind the chair. Having only half an idea of what he was doing, Near took out a knife from nowhere behind him, and looked at it. He didn't know how he got it, but it was there, and he suddenly wanted death. Aizawa was waiting, but for poor Aizawa, the next thing he saw was the darkness as Near stabbed him innocently. Aizawa went down within seconds, and bled to death as Near simply stared and sat in a seat, looking out the window. So far, his night of terror was going wonderfully as the death counts rose higher and higher. His mind was also snapping with each death more and more, something he seemed to be unable to sense now. He grinned, and as he looked out into the dark city, he heard clapping. Looking around, Near saw two Ls sitting across from him... or what he thought were two of L.

"Way to go, little boy. I didn't think you'd actually murder that idiot," one of them said, his eye twitching as he grinned, "Nice. Beyond Birthday is proud!" The other man, who was definitely L, turned to him with a flat look.

"I accepted regretfully that you look like me, but do _not_ encourage my successor to murder people," L said firmly, and turned to Near, "Listen. I know you're angry. I'm angry, too, but murder's not the answer. If Kira finds out, you are dead." Near blinked. He was getting sick of life, anyway. All it ever did was give people a chance to hate him for being... well, himself. He snorted.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Near mumbled. L and Beyond Birthday simply stared at each other, and then stared back at Near.

"Mello will be taking over. _Mello, the man who ruined your childhood_," Beyond Birthday reminded him, "Look, just ditch L and listen to me. There's _nothing_ wrong with murder! In fact, there's a study saying that it's _healthy_ to murder people! Stick with me, kid, and I'll make sure the world knows you're not a doormat!" L once again gave Beyond Birthday a flat stare.

"Stick with you, and Near will end up just where you did: locked up, chained up, and waiting for Kira to kill you," L reminded him, "Shut up and let me deal with this." Beyond Birthday just snorted, and shrugged, wondering just how L was going to fix this, if he could. He turned to Near and said, "Near, just don't do this. It's not like you."

"How do you know this?" Near asked him, his emotionless stare returning for just a moment, "I've been nothing but an empty shell. _I_ don't even know what I am. For all you know, L, I'm a mass-murdering psychopath bent on destroying everything until the world is how I want it to be."

"So, you're Kira?" Beyond Birthday asked, and L finally lost it, smacking his look-a-like over the head, causing him to fall right through the floor. Beyond Birthday screamed, and dragged L with him, both of them falling through the floor and away from Near, who snorted and simply watched as the train sped on. Finally, it came to a stop, and Near simply left, completely ignoring Aizawa's dead corpse as a little girl screamed when she saw it. Near ignored her, and walked off, heading off the platform. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of movement, and glanced back. To his surprise, it was Mello again.

"_THERE HE IS!_" Mello screamed, and Near sighed, "Come on, Matt! Let's show him how _real_ boys play it rough!" Both he and Matt ran into the railroad tracks, hoping to reach Near, but right as Mello crossed the first half, a train came and took Matt out, vectoring him so hard, he flew right through the air. Mello turned and screamed, "_MATT! DAMN IT, WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE FASTER!_" Unfortunately, right as Mello turned again, intent on killing Near for what happened to Matt, another train sped by, bringing the same slamming fate to Mello and vectoring him over the horizon. Near shook his head and walked away, wondering just how long Mello would be chasing him down, if he actually managed to survive a train.

"Oh well. I'm more worried that they busted the train up when it hit them," Near said, shrugging as he continued on down the street. His next destination was the SPK building. Yes, he'd go and show Halle what happened when you hung up on your boss when he needed you. At first, he thought to simply fire her… and then death entered his mind again. And, not just for Halle. Why _stop_ with Halle? _Everyone_ on his team refused to help him, and as their boss, he _could_ fire them... by literally setting them all on fire if his 'other options' didn't work. He chuckled, stopping outside of the large building. He turned, and looked up, wondering if he could jump up to the roof. That would be the sneakiest, and fastest way to get up to his office. Deciding that he could indeed make it, Near jumped up, high into the air, landing silently on the rooftop. He peered through the glass ceiling. Halle was asleep at her desk, as was everyone else on his team. His psychotic tendencies returning, Near took Matt's cutting laser out of his bag, and quietly cut a hole clean through the glass, until the separated glass shattered on the floor, waking Halle up. She looked up just in time to see her underaged boss.

"...Near? What on Earth are you doing!?" she hissed, hoping not to wake anyone else up, "Damn it, you're supposed to be in hiding! What the hell is wrong with you?" Near's psychotic grin widened again at the prospect of a quick death, and innocently, he dropped something out from the hole he made and into Halle's hands. She looked at it and said, "What the fu..." Then, the object, which she recognized too late to be a bomb, exploded in a rain of fiery rage as Near laughed, leaping off of the building so he didn't get caught in the raging inferno. He landed just far enough away from the building to be safe, and watched in quiet delight as the entire structure collapsed, and then burned to the ground. Another snap occurred in his brain as he smelled the heavy scents of blood and smoke, along with burning flesh. Some had managed to survive, but he knew no one in that building would live to see daylight. And… that thought relaxed his slowly frenzying new brain. Smiling innocently, Near strode away, ignoring the screams of terror from anyone who either watched or managed to live through the explosion. He walked down the street, turning a corner as people ran in terror from the massive, fiery torch that was once the SPK building.

"Oh, I wish they'd shut up already. It's ruining my concentration," Near said flatly, his eyes narrowing as he glared at a woman running by, "But, who is next? I suppose Light Yagami, simply because I'm on a bloodbath spree and he's obviously Kira, but I have more ignorant morons who left me in terror. Hmm... Mogi lives close. I wonder..." He looked over at a nice street that held nice, quiet residences, and decided to let his insanity run full force from there. Mogi lived in one of those quiet houses. Near snorted, and walked into the street, brandishing a katana in case anyone saw him and suspected anything. No one was around, and feeling his mind snap for more blood, he moved quickly, listening for the distinctive snores Mogi produced. He found them, and silently broke the door down to enter Mogi's residence. The house was a mess on the inside, something that Near hadn't expected. Pizza boxes and beer bottles littered the place, and as Near entered the living room, he felt his shoe stick to the floor from a wad of gum. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, and vowed that if he somehow managed to not kill Mogi, he'd just set this miniature garbage dump on fire to end the nasty smells emitted from the room and destroy Mogi anyway. Killing two birds with one stone, in his insane mind. Deciding to leave the hall, he walked into the living room. He found Mogi asleep on the couch, and walked over. Mogi was sleeping like a log, even as Near produced his katana out of thin air again. He raised it over his head, and then plunged as hard as he could into Mogi's stomach. But, amazingly, nothing happened as Mogi let out a snore.

"...why didn't it work?" he asked himself, and _then_ Mogi's body erupted into a volcano of blood and guts, spattering Near all over, as well as the couch, walls, and wood floor. Near simply blinked and said, "Ah, there we go. That's better." Freeing his katana from Mogi's body, Near walked out of the house as Mogi's blood dripped from the stairs. He had no other business, and though his mind craved the new blood he freed, he had no need to act on it. He did, after all, have a select group of targets. Thunder crashed behind him, but Near ignored it. Bathing in blood felt good to him, and he wanted _more_ of it as he walked into the commercial district. He had to think of where to head from there, but as he looked up, he saw that the morning was slowly crawling on. A woman screamed as she saw Mogi's blood trailing behind Near, and took her phone to call someone, but Near's eyes flashed at her, and she was quickly set aflame. He realized maybe this wasn't a good idea, but it was too late. He was already letting insanity make a comeback on him, and he still hadn't actually killed Mello, the one person who made him feel _worse_ about himself. As he considered that, Beyond Birthday and L once again showed up, if only to slow him down on his massive killing spree.

"That was nice," Beyond Birthday commented, his eye twitching as he watched the blood dripping off of Near, "I have to hand it to you, kid. I think Roger did well trying to replace the hobo next to me." L shot him a nasty glare as Near snorted, and then turned to Near himself.

"Listen, Near, seriously, you need to stop," L said sternly, wishing to all hell, and even to Kira himself that Beyond Birthday would leave, "Stop murdering people. It's wrong and you know it. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you're dead," Near stated flatly, "Now shut up. I'm trying to decide who dies next." L groaned miserably, as he realized nothing would straighten his blood-driven successor now. They continued down the road, with Near slicing an old man to oblivion as he gasped at the blood on the boy. Beyond Birthday looked around, and grinned when he saw that Light Yagami's apartment was close.

"Hey, my new best friend, why not go after Light?" he suggested darkly, chuckling, "He _is_ Kira, after all, right?"

"Don't you _dare_ implant anything into Near's head!" L threatened, but unfortunately, Near nodded. L turned to him and said, "You can't consider this! Near, you're going to blow the entire mission!" Near ignored L as they walked down and turned the corner, and then went through an alley. He knew this place; the alley would cut across the square and dump into the richer part of the city. But, as they left the alley, Near froze. There, in the town square, a huge news van was parked right outside the square, and there, center stage, stood Takada, with one camera focused on her. Beyond Birthday looked to the television, raising an interested brow as he heard what she was saying.

"Now, before I start, I have been asked to make a service announcement. There has been a massive fire in the NPA building, and local police suspect foul play. We've also had reports that a young man who was spotted earlier at the scene has just left the house of another dead victim. Coincidence? No. If you see him, report him immediately. He has white… what?" Takada stopped, and looked to another person behind the camera as he tried to address her, and her face went white, "_WHAT!?_ He... He's here!? Oh god, Bobby, no! Run! Run before he..." Beyond Birthday laughed hysterically as Takada went down on the television, Near having stabbed her with his ninja stars before she could get his information out. Then, he took out the camera man with the small gun Takada was carrying, who threw the lens cap at him, but was caught trying to turn on the flash. Laughing as the blood sprayed off of the camera and onto him, he took the stars out of Takada's back, intending to use them again, and looked down at the camera as Takada's blood spilled across the pavement.

"Let me inform you all that I will be coming to pass my own judgment on you all at some point in your small, insignificant lives," Near stated calmly, though Beyond Birthday knew he was completely psycho at that point, "Anyone and everyone who has ever bullied me will face death at a relatively short time, so I suggest you all run away or die before I show up. Oh, and Mello, if you see this, I can't _wait_ to dig my katana, wakizashi, or gun into you. I'll enjoy every ounce of blood you spill." Then, Near destroyed the camera with a quick stomp of the foot. He walked over to Takada, and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. Opening it up, he said, "Light's address... hmm... I think now I'll end this sorry mission and kill Kira now." Beyond Birthday practically cheered for that idea, and L simply gave up trying to reason. There was no point reasoning with a total lunatic; Beyond Birthday was proof of that one, and now, Near was no better. Near tucked the paper away and walked over to the apartment complex across the street. It was awfully convenient that Light lived so close, but Near simply shrugged as he climbed up the fire escape toward the window leading into Light's bedroom. There, he found Light and Misa fast asleep on the bed, and his eye twitched again. There, he stood before Kira, and one of his clones. Could he… actually end it all so easily?

"...Well, Kira, now it should feel good knowing that your own justice will be served," Near whispered, taking out his katana as he decided that indeed, he could. He would use it on Light only; Misa was just an innocent bystander. Near raised his katana in the air, and like with Mogi, stabbed Light with it, except that this time, Light's death was immediate and filled with screams of agony as both Light and Misa woke up. Light's awakening was short-lived, for he fell down, dead, three seconds later as blood spilled from him, filling the covers with it all. Misa screamed again when she saw his blood dripping into the sheets, and looked at Near, who looked like a blood-drenched monster in the form of a small child. Her face went white. Then, she called the only person she knew who could help her.

"_REM!_" she screamed, drawing the bloody covers closer, "_Rem, get in here! Someone's killed Light!_" Immediately, Rem rushed into the room, roaring into action when she saw Near and his heavily-soiled katana, but Near's ninja speed was far better. He dove away as she threw a blast of dark energy at him, splintering the chair instead. His eyes fell on a mirror, and when Rem shot at him a second time, he pulled the mirror over and deflected the blow. It hit Rem, and knocked her to the floor.

"H-how?" she asked, "How can you… do this… to me?" She disappeared in a flash, as though she were trying to flee, and Near looked down at Misa, who seemed to have passed out at seeing Rem lose. Feeling it better to kill Misa quickly rather than pull out a smaller weapon, Near simply sliced her in two, and she fell to the floor in two parts. Near barely reacted other than to cover the mess up, if only to save him from seeing severed organs on the floor. Ryuk flew in, having been awoken by Rem's screams and the crashes that ensued from her attacks, and simply stared at the blood and organs sprawled on the floor, his eyes finally reaching Near, who was trying to wrap Misa in the blankets. Then, his eyes fell on Light, who had a katana sticking out of him, Near having put it back when he got Misa. His eyes bulged, but not from all of the gore he now faced.

"You... you bastard!" Ryuk shouted, loudly enough to wake the neighbors, "You killed Light! _I_ was supposed to write his name down, and you _robbed _me of that!" Near couldn't understand why Ryuk wasn't entirely worried about Rem running away, but he simply shrugged. One more moronic soul was nothing, and he figured a good way to kill Ryuk. He grabbed an apple from the table, and using his katana, sliced the air so quickly that he opened a portal into another dimension. Ryuk's eyes widened again as he realized what Near planned and said, "Wait! What are you doing with that!? Stop! Before you do that, let me make you an offer!" Near looked at him, and snorted in amusement. A shinigami was trying to reason with him!

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that," Near said, and threw the apple into the portal, "I prefer to work solo." Ryuk watched the apple, and for his love of such fruit, dived right into the portal after it. Near laughed and retrieved his katana as the portal closed up. He simply sheathed it, and looked around as he said, "I have killed Kira... but this isn't over yet… there is still… Mello. And what of Matt? Should I… kill them?" His immediate thought went to Mello and Matt, and simply shoving them off a few cliffs, but right as he decided to hunt them down again, his cell phone went off. Roger was calling him, and as it went to voice mail, he realized he found a new target. Roger had, in his mind, abandoned him, and therefore, his pulse rose again as he listened to the frantic message.

'_Near, answer your phone this instant!_' Roger yelled angrily, which was quite unlike him when dealing with Near, '_Everyone in SPK is either dead or on fire! What happened, and why does everyone think you're involved!? Get back to Wammy's now, you have a lot of explaining to do!_' Then, Roger slammed the phone off. Near simply blinked. He didn't know how to actually get to Roger before his anger cooled, but he did have an idea. He'd seen it on a cartoon featuring a retarded-looking boy wearing orange and jumping from trees, and though he knew better than to take advice from Naruto, he had no other alternative unless he didn't want to kill Roger. Which he did. So, he closed his eyes, and focused on the Wammy House. To his amazement, he arrived there within seconds, and smiled. So, teleportation did actually work. He'd have to remember that for when he returned. Snorting, he saw he was outside of Roger's office, and strode it, not caring that he was trailing bloody footprints along the pristine carpet. Roger looked up, and gasped, either not expecting Near, or not expecting so much blood on him.

"Near!? My goodness, you almost gave me a stroke!" he exclaimed, "Now, then, sit down. We need to talk." Near guessed it was simply at not expecting him. He smirked insanely, crossing his arms as he leaned on the desk.

"Yes, we do," Near agreed, but he remained standing as his eye twitched, "I think I'll be getting a new support group soon, Roger." Roger looked at Near, and finally noticed that he was covered in blood, holding an equally bloody katana in his hands. Roger frowned, not sure if Near was simply playing, or if it was the dark playing tricks on Roger's mind. However, when Near advanced, Roger cleaned his glasses and found that indeed, Near was definitely covered in blood.

"Why would you do that? Near, we've spent too much time on this..." Roger stopped, when he saw Near coming closer, a psychotic grin plastered on the boy's face, "Near, what are you doing!? Put your hand down and sit! This is important!"

"No, I don't think I'm going to listen," Near said, eye twitching as he took his finger and ran it through the blood on his blade, "I developed my own way of working, Roger... it's quite effective." Then, he licked his finger, his grin becoming darker as he tasted the blood. Roger shivered, wondering just what happened to make Near's mind snap. Whatever it was, he had to calm Near down, or at least get the katana out of the small boy's hands. He stood up and walked over.

"Near, stop it this instant. I don't know what happened, but you cannot do this!" Roger pleaded, "Please, use your head and..." The next thing Roger knew, he was dead. His head went flying off of his neck, landing and rolling behind his desk as his neck erupted into a stream of blood, with Near standing, holding his hand up as though he had blown Roger's head clean off his shoulders. Roger's blood splashed onto the walls and ceiling, and all Near could do was smile. Even as the blood splattered him further, he smiled. Inside, his calm had returned, now that he had gotten revenge on everyone who had ever made him feel like less. All that was left was to set the orphanage on fire, destroying any evidence he had left… until he felt a flash of power behind him.

"My head said killing you was faster," he stated, his eyes narrowing. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned. And, he smiled again. There, Matt and Mello stood once again, both covered in dirt, with their clothes torn and tattered. Matt carried a flamethrower with him, as Mello unloaded a huge cannon, both aimed at Near. They had heard the last scream Roger gave.

"_NEAR!_" Mello roared, eye twitching as he looked on at the younger man, who tilted his head as blood dripped off his arms, "You're going to pay for shoving us out that damn window, you son of a bitch!"

"What the hell did you do to Roger!?" Matt added, looking down at the bloody corpse of their old caretaker, "Where is his head!? And why'd you kill him!? He was a good guy!"

"Ah... but no one was there when I needed them most," Near answered softly, eyes glinting as he looked at Mello, and then at Matt, "I even needed you, and you both ignored me like the little bastards you are... and now, you get to die. Isn't it sweet, my dearest rivals?" Matt looked at Mello with worry, and Mello simply blinked. He didn't even know what he said anymore, but was he really the advent of Near snapping so violently? He didn't know, but he did know their lives were in danger now. Near was definitely not Near anymore.

"Near, I'm sorry!" Mello exclaimed, "But you _know_ me! I _hate_ you, you should've known I'd be no help!"

"Dude, I tried to help you..." Matt said sadly, frowning. Near looked over at Matt again. Ah, yes, Matt... he was always nice to Near, and Near would never admit it, but he did have a bit of a crush on the older boy. Emphasis on 'did,' though. He now hated Matt as much as Mello.

"I know, my dearest Matt," Near whispered, smiling as he walked up, cupping Matt's face as the older boy froze in terror, "You always were a kind person... but you still took advantage of me and my food. But... don't worry. I promise, I won't put you through as much pain as my dream put me through. I'll make sure I let you know how much I loved you beforehand." Matt's eyes widened, and his goggles fell off in horror as Mello clicked his cannon into place, slow as that was.

"_HEY!_" Mello yelled, and Near turned to him, "No one threatens Matt without dealing with me! You are _going down! _Prepare to taste lead, bitch!" He charged his cannon, aiming it for Near, but Near simply smiled again, and as Mello shot the large ball of steel toward him, Near shoved Matt in its path, and it ripped through his chest… and through most of the floor… like a hot knife through butter. Matt fell to the floor, and Mello screamed in agony, dropping his fuse and running over as he yelled, "Matt! _MATT!_ Damn it, I didn't mean to shoot you, Matt! Wake up, buddy!" Near simply stared at Mello as the blonde man held his best friend in his arms, trying to stop the constant bleeding that was occurring. But, he couldn't do anything; Matt was surely dead then, either from the blast that ensued or from blood loss. He turned to Near angrily and yelled, "_YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!_"

"What did you expect from me?" Near asked, "We were never actually friends... were we?" Mello stood up, and took out a rifle from his coat, looking just slightly like someone out of Devil May Cry as he clicked it. This time, he would get Near, and kill him. He would finally end his bitter rivalry, and he'd avenge Matt. He grinned at that thought.

"No... we never were," Mello admitted, "And we never will be. This is a message from Matt: Die, bitch." He aimed his rifle, but before he could shoot, Near took a piece of shrapnel from the cannonball and threw it as hard as he could. The piece soared through the air, and pierced Mello, making him drop his rifle immediately. Mello twitched, and looked down where the jagged metal had plunged him right through his heart. Blood dripped off of the ends of the shards, splashing onto the soiled rug, and Mello just grinned a frozen, terrified grin. Near had won. Near had gotten him, and as Near wrenched the flamethrower out from under Matt, Mello fell to the floor, the rest of his blood spilling out of his body, adding to the puddles Matt and Roger had made. Near simply snorted.

"Who knew you had so much blood, Mello?" he asked, and grinned, "Though, you don't nearly have as much as you had ten minutes ago, hmm?" He bent down gently, and finally managed to free the flamethrower at last, as he said, "At least you can rejoice, knowing you finally lost to me. Now, just one last thing to do..."

Near now stood on the roof of his apartment complex, looking down at the city below. He was cloaked completely in black, his bloodied katana still in his hands. A week had passed since his frightening night of bloodshed, and though L was sure that when Near killed Mello, it would've been over... it wasn't. After Near had set the Wammy House aflame, thusly destroying any evidence he had left in Mello, Matt, and Roger's death, he returned to Japan only to find he was being hailed... or more, feared, as Kira. He had killed Light Yagami, a piece of information that was received from criminal investigation, and when that was released, everyone was too afraid of him to arrest him. Two had tried, and he had done them in with various different ways. Even worse, he no longer cared if he was Kira, or if he even had a Death Note on him. No, he was over trying to help the world when the world had been so against him before. He was… free.

"So, you're Kira now, eh?" Beyond Birthday asked, appearing behind Near, "Got to say, considering you don't even own the note, that's pretty impressive. What do you plan to do now?" Near glanced behind him, his mask hiding the smirk he now wore. He looked toward the cemetery, and nodded as he sheathed his bloodied sword.

"I'm going to give L a visit and show him exactly what I think of how he handled the case," Near replied, and leapt off the roof, flying toward the cemetery in question. He landed near L's grave, and walked to the tombstone, his steel-toed boots crushing the flowers set as a tribute to L. He looked down, and snorted as he said, "L... you were always the best of us, and you didn't even realize Light was behind it all... you stupid idiot. How could you not have seen that, and how could you leave _me_ to take your place? I don't care how smart you were. In fact, this is what I think of you and your little 'intelligence." He smiled, and took something out of his pocket. He set it down, and for a moment, L thought it was a flower as he appeared on the ground, looking down at Near. But, when Near left, L looked down, and saw it wasn't anything as a tribute. No, it was a bomb, and as soon as Near left the cemetery for good, it exploded. It took out everything around L's grave. Any flowers, trees, or shrubs put in his honor were now nothing more than flaming chunks of wood and grass. And, the implosion took out the tombstone. L simply stared in disbelief, unable to believe Near would ever do something so destructive, or so disrespectful! That night, only one scream pierced the air, as L picked up a piece of broken stone and threw it into the lake.

"_NEAR! CLEAN THIS UP NOW OR I'M MAKING MELLO COME AFTER YOU!"_ But, Near didn't return. Near was through listening to everyone else. From that day on, Near was his own person, and it made him... happy.

--(End Chapter)

And so, it looks like Near finally showed the world just how angry he is with them! Isn't that cute? Originally, I came up with the alias of Ninja Near after deciding that Near really should have a cool hero name, because I actually like Near a lot. Then, I decided "What if Near snapped and just _killed_ everyone!?" and wrote this. I edited it a bit, because the first draft needed work, and so, hopefully, it's just a bit better. If you read the former version, I'm sorry. Hopefully, this is a bit better. Anyway, click that review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
